User talk:Eggy
Clarification I realized I should clarify from what I said in-world before. I was a WP admin; I am no longer. I retired my WP adminship a little while ago, just abondoned that account and re-registered with a new handle after returning from a wikibreak. This is also why I'll keep my accounts there totally broken off from my account on this wiki and on Second Life itself. I decided adminship was too much of a hassle there. However, I'd definitely be happy to help out here. Toni Bentham 02:19, 1 Mar 2006 (EST) MM I'm on the staff of the Metaverse Messenger now, so if we do a retooling of the wiki of any kind I'll definitely do a story. Also, when I do a search for a term that does not yet have an article, why isn't there a "create this article" link? Toni Bentham 15:07, 15 Mar 2006 (EST) I have no idea Toni, maybe we are using an outdated version of the wikimedia software. We do not have easy access to the backend, so for now this will stay the same. Eggy 06:53, 6 Apr 2006 (EDT) deletions Eggy, stop deleting valid articles like USD! How does USD not relate to SL?? option (and other UI words) is a redirect to user Interface because I hate having to type that out all the time. Are you INTENTIONALLY trying to make adding content to this wiki a pain in the ass? Can you not think modularly? Geez... -Eep 06:01, 10 Jun 2006 (EDT) Option is a dictionary word, USD is not an SL-specific term either. If it's something you can find on dictionary.com, then it doesnt belong here. If it's something you can find on wikipedia, then it doesnt belong here either. I don't know if you have asperger's or something but it's high time you realize the world isn't ruled by bland mechanical logic. Also, I would like to remind you again that we do not want this to be a dictionary. An encyclopedia isn't just a collection of trivia and quick facts. Either you create an interesting read that will keep people entertained for a few minutes, or we delete your pages on the grounds that they are too short. :Adding this here since you never bothered to reply to my IM: I REALLY don't understand your rationale, Eggy--or Oz's. How can you say "option" is a "dictionary word" when EVERY word is a dictionary word? It just doesn't make any sense. Why redirects bother you and Oz so much I just don't get. It's not about "bland mechanical logic" but, simply, efficient, concise referencing. By explaining the various parts SL's UI it helps someone understand how it all works and just what can be done with SL's UI. Oz told me he wants to document SL's interface. Well, defining and classifying its elements down to the component level is a part of that. Oh and the USD page explains how it relates to SL and what can be done with it in relation to SL. USD IS a specific SL term because it's explicitly referenced in the "Buy Currency" window, among other areas of the SL UI, website, forums, etc. -Eep 03:42, 13 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Eep, people know what a button is. They also know what an option is. We don't want things that are too specific, or too concise. We want articles that are more like LITERATURE than a dictionary. Complete sentences, multiple paragraphs. We don't want people to make placeholder pages, since anyone can do that. We want to collect the largest possible amount of data from each person. Guides, tutorials, histories, rather than a concise dictionary-style definition of things that don't need to be defined, or a mere collection of links. Let's make every article count. :::Eggy, can you not see the combined worth of data I've been adding? How many pages have I added? Hundreds--and most have content on them. The connectedness of the articles alone is worth it, I feel. Before I started linking everything, this wiki was a confusing mess and had barely any coherence between articles. You and Oz simply aren't giving me enough time to expand the stubs/placeholders. :::Yes, it may seem like "option" doesn't need to be explained, but it's the context of what an option is throughout SL in various different places in the UI that does need to be explained. Just like different prims can have different parameters, different options can do different things, have separate histories, need improving, etc. I created most of the UI links so I can add ideas/improvements to them. :::As I said before, I'm simply laying the framework for more content to be added later (and not just by me, of course). You claim that deleted pages will get a week for content to be added to them but, as I asked on SL History Wiki talk:Deletion log, how can I add more content to a deleted page that won't even come up as a valid page to add content to? :::-Eep 22:50, 13 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::We would prefer if you laid less frameworks and expanded more existing articles. Also, we do not want users to have to click around a lot and read definitions for technical terms so they can understand an article. Articles should be easy to read and entertaining. As the policies state, pages that are obviously not appropriate may be speedily deleted - such as dictionary terms and things that are best left for Wikipedia. Pages that are deemed "on-topic but too short" will be kept for some 7 days in hopes that people may come to expand them. I personally acknowledge the collected value of your contributions and I was pretty much the only person defending you until the last possible moment, but one man cannot fight a crowd and the wiki is supposedly democratic. In the future we would prefer if you adopted a different style of interwiki linkage, linking things directly without creating "hub" articles. Or just find some other way in which you can contribute. I'm always interested in project suggestions, put it on the Future Plans page. :::::Eggy, I already suggested setting up interwiki links WEEKS ago but was it ever done? No. So, rather than waste time needlessly adding a bajillion redundant links to the LSL Wiki, I simply linked functions to function and various script-related terms to their own pages. Set up the interwiki code ("lslwiki:link") and I'll use it. Until then it's just a pain in the ass having to write out the entire link ("http://secondlife.com/badgeo/wakka.php?wakka=link") for EVERY function on EVERY page. :::::And, again, how can people expand deleted pages when deleted pages don't even come up with content on them TO expand?? :::::-Eep 07:51, 14 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::::Just for you, . ::::::Example: -> ::::::Schwartz G 19:57, 17 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::::::Thanks, Schwartz. While an improvement, it's still more work than, simply, lslwiki:link. It also doesn't help that you captitalized "IW-LSL" (and the dash is even more work). You, Eggy, and Oz need to understand that the syntax needs to be as easy as possible to make WANTING to create external links a bajillion times convienent. Your efforts are a good first step, though! -Eep 23:54, 17 Jun 2006 (EDT) More Deletions I don't appreciate you deleting pages I've put time and effort into making, Eggy. If you must, move the content to my talk page or something so I can transfer the info to the LSL Wiki where it's NOT a wiktatorship. -Eep 04:13, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :What the heck did I delete this time? I haven't been on the wiki an awful lot lately. Eggy 12:58, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Check SL_History_Wiki:Deletion_log. It's mostly Oz but you've deleted pages that've had content on them too. There's no way (that I know of) to see content on deleted pages, which is lame. Again, what happened to the 7-day waiting period before a page is actually deleted? Where do I go to add more info to a deleted page?? -Eep 15:52, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::Articles for words that are too common, or otherwise deemed off-topic, will not be kept open. We want the average article length to go UP not down. We want contributors who will add finished articles, not stubs. We also want contributors who are nice and social, not admin-harassing control freaks with delusions of grandeur. Examples of good articles are those who make it to the front page. If you're not willing to contribute something that is up to our standards of quality, then go away. Eggy 16:21, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::Standards of quality? Are you kidding? Aside from the misspellings (many of which I've already corrected so be sure to check for more), punctuation, and grammar errors, and the lack of much article coherence before I started linking everything and explaining things more, what sort of "standards of quality" are you referring to? If you, perhaps, mean writing redundant info on multiple pages, OK, but that's not much of a qualitative standard, Eggy. ::::You can't build very well on a shaky foundation--and that's exactly what this wiki had (and still has to a degree) before I started connecting everything together more logically and coherently. It's called framework (which you, Oz, Baba, and others seem to be afraid of for some reason). And before you claim I'm being egotistical--sorry, I'm not; I'm simply stating a fact. This wiki's navigation system sucked ASS before I came here. You said you wanted to broaden the scope of this wiki and make it more of an SL encyclopedia yet don't want to include basic, common words that are used throughout SL and have SPECIFIC MEANING TO IT. Please stop acting like a hippocrite. Do you want this wiki to TRULY broaden its scope or remain a relatively stagnant history-themed website? It's still unclear to me what this wiki's vision is... Page restores Again, please put deleted page content on my talk page so I can add it elsewhere. It's my time and effort that I don't want to see just mindlessly discarded because you lack vision. I don't like having what I create be destroyed. Do you? -Eep 17:05, 21 Jun 2006 (EDT) :Eep, please list the pages you want restored and i'll see if i can undelete them so you can hopefully merge that content into a larger and more comprehensive article. Eggy 12:27, 22 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Anything with content on them: name, USD, meter, 3D, window, view, sphere, cylinder, prism, ring, JPG, TGA, etc. I also want to know why numerous redirects have been deleted when they simply redirect (duh) to pages with more info on them and don't require having to remember all the various redirect page names (like "option", "pane", "button", etc redirecting to user Interface). What is the big deal about redirects?? They make editing this site easier! ::-Eep 15:59, 22 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::Still waiting for this, Eggy... I'd like title's content too, please. -Eep 22:44, 27 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::Sorry, I hadn't noticed this earlier. RL has been a bit hectic lately and Oz is on a trip to LL's HQ... to meet with them for the SL Views program. Eggy 07:53, 28 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::Thanks. Did value have any content or was it just a redirect? I wasn't sure. Also, please undelete title, store, shop, and walk please. Sure would make things a lot easier if the "lslwiki:" namespace was set up already... Adam refuses to reply to my IMs/emails about it so the only thing I can do is bug you and Oz about it... -Eep 23:26, 28 Jun 2006 (EDT) ::::: We do not have anything stored under the name "title". Also, I really fail to see how these pages can be called "content" since most of them are just redirects and one-liners, so grab it all while it lasts and merge it into something larger. At most, when Oz gets back from San Francisco he's going to be pissed that I'm doing special favors for you and he will delete everything again. Eggy 07:09, 29 Jun 2006 (EDT) :::::: :/ I appreciate you doing this. Maybe title was finally wiped completely but I thought it had content (or perhaps it redirected to name). Redirects aren't content, per se, but they are content in the sense that they acknowledge a common term and redirect to the appropriate page with more info--without having to remember WHICH page the redirect goes to all the time when linking. It's just much more convienent and builds article coherence. Anyway, I'm merging things into terms. -Eep 08:01, 29 Jun 2006 (EDT) I'm Back... Hey Eggy, Between being named Fashion Editor at the Metaverse Messenger, getting my personal Island off the ground, and switching jobs and coasts IRL, I've been totally too busy to keep up with goings-on over here. But I'll get more organized and involved in things here starting next week, definitely. Sorry I wasn't helpful with the controversies you've had here recently Toni Bentham 16:56, 11 Aug 2006 (EDT) :Hey, I was never totally gone, just intermittently lurking for a while. Toni Bentham 00:59, 13 Aug 2006 (EDT) Since you are back now It may be that the following page is no longer needed. Nomination Page for new Admins See Talk:Main Page#New Admins for background on why it happened. --Kirk 18:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there Kirk. I was never really gone. I just tend not to actually log on while reading this, since I use like 5 different computers. This used to be a very low traffic wiki that did not require much in the way of adminning. Actually, it still does not need much :) The only thing an admin can do that other people can't is protect/delete/move pages and ban people. My IM contacts are publicly listed at the bottom of my user page, I would like to encourage all active users to add me and get to know me, and get to know each other, so that we are more of a community than a website. Do let me know if there's anything serious going on that I happen to miss. ::77.54.144.35 08:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page modification request Eggy, could you please place the event you've placed in the events section? Sorry to say this, but, we need some organization here. While you were gone, i've done some changes, including deletion and protection categorizing templates (see here as well), a proper Getting Started guide (I don't take all credit, content was written by others and I mainly improved several parts of it and added a navigation box), wrote a disclaimer to prevent legal and content issues, made a new way to see the article-only version by using a more superior button, made a SLURL button template for easy linking to inworld locations (still in development) and improved several articles. (through content correction and vandalism clean-ups.) Could you at least place the inworld event in the "Events" section? Even if it is official, it could cause a clutter, and that green bar is meant to be used only to link to the "Getting Started" guide. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] 19:37, 2 April 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry to be rude, but, any chance I could become a moderator? P.P.S.: Could you add to MediaWiki:Sitenotice so it could be embedded in every page, allowing easy access to the article-only version of articles? (So the inworld browser could format it easier, correct and faster.) ---- Edit: Oh, you reverted it all, causing the events section to disappear too. So... Could you revert your revert action? -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] 19:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Smiley! Welcome to the SL wiki(a) and thank you for your interest and contributions. I would really like to have a chat with you. Can I have some kind of IM contact? I tried adding you inworld but you're a Teen Grid resident. ::77.54.144.35 08:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Re: 187 yesterday evening, there was a editwar/vandalism attack on the pages 187 and User:The 1-8-7 family. Please see histories for details. It looks settled down for now, but that may have been because of the time. I've locked the page 187 for 3 days to prevent more vandalism until you respond. I've also blocked User:Creeperbot and the involved IP's for 2 weeks. Please review their actions and decide if longer bans are warranted. --Uberfuzzy 09:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey there. Looks like a fairly unimportant page, but thanks anyway. Eggy 10:01, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Re: I'd also like to bring to your attention the "Problem Reports" feature of Wikia. I noticed that this wiki has quite a backlog of them. You can see the list at . Would you consider taking a few minutes and cleaning some of them out? Very old ones are often no longer an issue. You can click "i" to expand the table and show the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, although the email may be fake so dont depend on that. Let me know if you need help. --Uberfuzzy 09:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your buttons don't seem to work in Firefox :P ::(actually, they weren't working because of my old skin) ::Thanks for the heads-up, I didn't know about that. ::Most of those issues seem to be people having trouble with the SL software. ::I'll clean them out. ::Eggy 10:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Need new admins We need to create some new admins on this wiki. Lillie Yifu 17:17, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Got a point there, and one administrator isn't enough in my opinion. We should continue to use and vote on Nomination Page for new Admins. Plus, having only one administrator means we have to follow his rules completely, or we get booted. (No offense Eggy, just saying how it would be in most cases, one of the reasons why most sites have several administrators and lots of moderators) -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] 20:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::What ratio of admins to regulars do you think is appropriate? We barely have any users, why would we need more admins? :) ::If you mean we need a greater janitorial effort, you don't need admins to do that. Admins can protect and delete pages, and that's about it. I'm sorry, I don't believe in handing out admin positions as a status symbol.Eggy 11:22, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Active? Hi, are you still active as an admin here? It seems there has been a dispute over Justice League Unlimited that needs admin help. If you are still around, it also looks like some more admins are needed here... perhaps you could know who would be suitable? Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I have applied for an administrator position on the Second Life Wikia twice already. I would love to help, but it appears that even a single person posting in opposition is enough to remove an applicant from consideration. With too few active administrators, it is very easy for griefers and vandals to run wild here. I have extensive experience dealing fairly with griefers in Second Life, and performing the same duties on the Second Life Wikia would be an honor and a good fit. My name in Second Life is GreenLantern Excelsior. :--Tarantulas 03:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I've applied for an administrator position on the Second Life Wikia twice as well. As already stated above, we've had some pretty serious disagreements on the Justice League Unlimited page without any solid resolution and vandalism on other pages. I've been editing Wikis since 2005, I also have allot of experience with MediaWiki. I'd be glad to help out if given the opportunity. --Jim Korpov 04:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : Wikia has denied both of our Second Life wiki adoption requests because administrator Eggy has edited some wiki pages recently. But the situation now is still the same as it was in April, 2008 when you were last active: we need more administrators. : --Tarantulas 03:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hi guys, this wiki, founded in 2004, already existed long before being hosted by Wikia. If I had known there was such a thing as an application form to take over my wiki, I would not have agreed to hosting it on Wikia. This is not for people to post about their favorite group. If you read up on Wikipedia's guidelines, there's a section called "vanity", and another one called "relevance". This is where you come to write what other people want to read. You know, the other millions of SL users who never heard of your group. : If you'd like to actually further the goals of this wiki, I'll even pay you to do it. : L$100 per page. Assuming its relevant, factually accurate, and eloquently written. : As for the spam and vandalism etc. I have already configured the wiki to disallow anonymous edits. : Any future admin on this wiki must be someone impartial, and thus, not related to any of the various military groups. : Eggy 02:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was CTO and CQO in Fermi Sandbox for a long time. I'm still working together with Bosco Gray and Northlight. We created a new sandbox to keep the spirit and the concept of Fermi alive. The Fermi Sandbox Article looks more like a letter to someone than like a wiki article. :z Admin ? It appears I was nominated to be an administrator back in 2009 but nothing has been touched on the nominations page since 2010 Wondering if this is still valid. Jester Spearmann (talk) 10:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :: That page is 5 years old. The person who created it hasn't been around in ages. We don't really need new admins, as the existing admins have not received any request for assistance. You have all my contacts readily available on my profile. Eggy (talk) 13:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC)